


vanilla ice cream cones

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan buys an ice cream cone one hot summer afternoon while on set and gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vanilla ice cream cones

Dylan had bought an ice cream cone while waiting for scenes to start. It was midday and it was sweltering hot outside. Some people were selling ice cream and numerous other frozen goodies, so he decided to indulge himself when he walked back on set and found Hoechlin lounging on one of their couches and sat down next to him, licking around the vanilla ice cream cone.

Hoechlin watches him with a smirk on his face, “You didn’t get me any?”

Dylan stops mid-lick, sticky sweet ice cream around his lips when he says, “I would have, if—”

Hoechlin just laughs, “I’m kidding.” he pats Dylan on the shoulder, startling him. Dylan gapes at him. 

"You dick." Dylan smiles, licking around the cone. Tyler’s eyes track the movement of Dylan’s tongue and the milky white ice cream, the pupils of his hazel eyes, wide and covering most of the iris. 

Tyler bites his lower lip when he watches Dylan try lick some of the ice cream from his around his own lips, but misses some on the corner. “You- you’ve got some—“

Dylan looks up at him, brown eyes sparkling with obliviousness. 

Hoechlin takes the initiative and uses his finger to wipe the rest of the ice cream from the corner of Dylan’s lip and bring it to his own mouth to taste. He closes his eyes around his finger and moans. 

Dylan’s shocked face just makes him smile. “That was so—“

"We have a few more hours until our scenes, do you want to go to lunch?" Hoechlin says, looking at him under dark lashes. 

Dylan gulps. “..Sure.” 


End file.
